Wario's Princesses
by SuperViral
Summary: Wario has hired Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Princess Rosalina to work at WarioWare Inc. Something has changed for Wario... What could it be?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ever since Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina worked for Wario at WarioWare, Inc., Wario felt so different. He seen money in a new perspective. Also his work. And for the most part, he felt so... horny.

During his time alone he thought of Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina working for him for a long time. Now that they have been promoted, he decided to take it to a new level.

He started to put his mind into a dream. And he unzipped his pink jeans to put his hand in his underwear. Since Wario was sexually sweating from imagining the three princesses banging him, he rubbed his penis in a slow circular motion; causing him to relieve the pressure and increase the pleasure. He dreamed of himself, Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina In the middle of a desert. In the middle of nowhere. he was having visions of the three naked girls pleasuring him at the same time, causing him to stroke himself some more. He received even more imaginations as his fantasy progressed.

"B-But Daisy, we shouldn't …"

"It's alright. They'll never know."

"B-But …"

The voice was silenced by lips pressed against her own.

An announcement in his dream began:

"Heh. Sorry about that. My fellow subject! As we near the end of this week-long Festival of Gratitude, we all indeed stand here grateful for many things. We're thankful for health and strength, both individually and as a nation. We're thankful for loved ones, significant others... too many to list!"

"I'm sure you've heard through various news sources that Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom has found a long-lost sister she never knew she had. Well, guess what? Tonight, we've got them as our special guests! So please, while they're here, I ask you to show them the same respect and love that you do me and my kingdom!"

The assembled foursome cheered in response.

Suddenly, Wario's heart was beeping in a fast pace. Oh, the thoughts of that caused Wario to stroke faster while precum was spilling out of his redden tip.

"Yeah, I thought so too," said Daisy. "Here they are right now!"

Two blonde girls, roughly the same age as Daisy, stepped onto the stage. Gathered together side-by-side with Daisy, one would think that perhaps they were all royalty... and one would be right.

"She seems a bit shy, Peach," said Daisy. "Why don't we have her introduce herself?" She shoved Wario's dick in the blue-gowned girl's face. He started to imagine Rosalina licking the tip of his penis while Daisy was stroking the hardened base of it, and he would have Peach sitting on his lap and licking his ear while whisper such a compliment to him.

"Wario.. words cannot express how overjoyed I am that you think so highly of us. On our honor as princesses, I promise that we will do everything in our power to prove ourselves worthy of the titles you have bestowed. now we have to make sure we do the best job ever."

"Wario, King of cash, guardian of our world and countless others... we are ever grateful for your efforts, and we will never take you for granted."

"And," added Peach, her voice now a coy, sensuous whisper, "should your physical body ever find itself in need of the same worship as your unseen presence... we are always here."

"That's right," said Daisy, as both she and Peach removed their hands from their current mounts, and Peach kissed down towards Wario's chest. "You need only but to ask, to summon, to let us know when you need us..."

"You're never alone, Wario. Not anymore. Not with us here..."

Wario couldn't care if anyone would hear his moanings and groaning as he was off to his fantasy world where nobody would interfere. He closed and eyes and pretended that it was the girls who are doing all the pleasure work rather than him doing it.

"get ready. I'm going to teach you a killer custom for you to take back to your people. And trust me, they'll love it."

With a wink, Daisy led Rosalina off of Wario's penis, and onto the grounds of the desert. It was a process at first, but soon enough, through Daisy's instruction, she became a part of the very chaos she'd just been observing.

As she moved wildly, losing herself to fun she had not had in centuries, Rosalina's body came to feel as warm as if she _were_ approaching the sun's surface.

Wario was in a state of bliss as the vision was intense and irresistible; he can imagine these girls having great skills when it comes to having sex. Rosalina would orally pleasure his cock while Daisy stroke his testicles and the base, and Peach would let Wario touch her bare breasts and finger her little pussy at the same time. He would see Peach blushing while moaning in pleasure.

"How do you like that Master Wario? Did you like it when Rosalina and Daisy sucking on your dick?"

We can do this all day."

"Hell I would quit all my jobs and get paid for doing this."

After cumming in his empty trash can Wario got an idea as a light bulb appeared over his head. He can easily bring these dreams to life! With the right kind of manipulation and seduction, of course.

"You girls are all mine… heh heh heh." Wario laughed to himself before leaving his office for the day. He will have the entire night to plan the whole thing out.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's another busy afternoon at the Star bit Sweet shoppe as many luma customers were lining up to place their orders. The whole room was filled with the mouthwatering scent of newly baked pastries, chattering consumers who are ordering their food, and busy workers that are moving back and forth to pick up the phone or creating star bit pastries from scratch. Polari the Manager was pleased as he always like his workers to work hard and making this business successful. Although he had many wonderful employees but there is one person who was his favorite. Rosalina.

Rosalina was receiving the most Employees of month awards and has a reputation to work the hardest. She was in businesses with Polari before such as being an employee for Lubba and Lumalee. In case there was a crisis, Manager Polari can always count on Rosalina. Polari was impressed with Rosalina so much that he named the restaurant for her. Rosalina can scare Polari when it comes to Tardiness, but in surprise she was on time right after she punched in 5 seconds before her shift. But even with minor problems, Polari wouldn't let her go no matter what.

Suddenly, he saw Rosalina coming in after she finished delivering pastries.

"Hey Rosalina! Was the customer happy?" Polari asked. Rosalina gave him a nod and a smile as a response.

"Yep! And he gave me 10 golden coins as a tip." Rosalina said while showing off her money that was from her pocket.

"That's great to hear! I can see your paycheck being big this week." Rosalina gave him a final smile before walking back to the kitchen to return to her working station. She love working here and she was happy to have Polari as her manager. Although she works at the sweet shoppe, she is also currently working for Wario at Warioware Inc. Even though she knew Wario wouldn't pay her, but she was still working with him for one particular reason, she is smitten with him. Sometimes she would be furious with him for his greediness, but she likes him for having his crazy ways and wouldn't mind hanging out with him. But Rosalina thought it would be a miracle if he shows his affection back.

All of a sudden, Rosalina could feel her pager beeping; indicating her that Wario is having a meeting and he needs her. Lucky for her that Polari would let her travel if Wario needs her. Rosalina went to the bathroom to change into her usual teal nightgown before heading out of the Kitchen and came to Polari to show him her pager.

"Looks like Wario need me again."

"Okay dear since you did work hard this morning I'll let you quit for the day." Polari responded.

"Thanks Polari!" Rosalina gave Polari a pat on the head before jumping out from the back and ran towards the door while attempting to put on her white furry coat. As Polari saw Rosalina visiting the Mushroom world, he stands there with confusion. He didn't understand why Rosalina was still working for Wario as he did know that he was greedy and wouldn't pay his employees anything. At least she can support herself by working at the sweet shoppe and it was her choice to work for him.

"Sometimes that girl just got to learn…" Polari said to himself.

As Rosalina was walking on the busy streets she thought about Wario and his upcoming Microgames. She didn't understand how Wario would come up with such business if he didn't do the work himself. He always depend on his worker to do everything while he sat on his lazy ass and get all of the money. But one thing for sure is that she's having fun making her own bizarre games for the players to play.

After going through such horrid traffic she finally made it to the Warioware Inc. headquarters. The teen girl went into the front desk to let the receptionist know that she is here for the meeting.

"Okay, I will let Wario know you're here." The female receptionist said. Rosalina thanked her before she took the elevator to the top floor. Once she made it to the meeting room that was down the hall, she opened the double doors before noticing the empty room; which led her to confusion. The entire room was dark and nobody was sitting in their chairs.

"Um….am I too early or is Wario playing tricks on me again?" Rosalina thought to herself. She had a hunch that Wario was fooling around since she knew him as a mischievous S.O.B.

Soon Rosalina finally got her answer when she saw Wario's shadow beside her. The girl turned around to see that Wario is standing by the door and holding an extravagant looking bag in his hand.

"Ah Rosalina, I'm so glad you're here." Wario said.

"Um… Why isn't anyone here?" Rosalina asked.

"Well, this is a private meeting between you and me." Wario flipped on the switch to light up the entire room. Rosalina was guessing that Wario was going to need her help again with the microgames or he's just going to fire her. She couldn't tell because she can see that Wario was grinning as if something good was about to happen. She just had to wait and see as she'll never know what that man was up to.

"The reason why you're here is because I have a great deal for you." Wario said.

"Eh?" Rosalina gave Wario a puzzled face as she didn't what to expect as it may have something to do with payment; But she doubt that Wario will pay her since he is a greedy bastard. Wario then gave the flashy bag to Rosalia.

"What I have here in this bag is something for you to change in. After your changed meet me back to my office and I will tell you the deal." Wario explained. But before Rosalina can leave the room, she had to question Wario.

"Why I am…" But before Rosalina can finish Wario interrupted her.

"Don't ask! Just change!" Wario led Rosalina out the door before pushing her out; which result a glare from her. The girl let out a sigh before heading into the bathroom while mumbling to herself. The girl opened the door to the ladies room and locked it behind after she entered. Rosalina finally had the opportunity to see what was in the bag as she pulled everything out of it.

A light breeze blew over Rosalina as she entered Wario's personal quarters, causing her to clasp her nightgown closer to her chest.

She looked towards the source of the breeze, the balcony to her right. She walked through curtains onto it, and looked out to the horizon.

Diamond City's capital kingdom stretched out before her. Exotic buildings stood tall, dotting patches of bamboo jungle. Neither nature nor civilization looked to be encroaching upon the other's space. A short distance from the courtyard, she could make out a working fountain, spouting water that glistened amongst the streetlights. The fountain, oddly enough, bore a golden image of Wario with the pink princess who had helped to save her Observatory half a year earlier.

They were frozen in a dance. It would appear the activity held special significance here.

Her eyes lowered from the horizon, to the party below. From this high up, it could barely be heard or seen, but she still vividly remembered being down there.

She remembered losing herself to the music, and the warmth of the crowd. Her eyes had been closed for only half of that time, but when they were closed, they'd usually been fixated on Wario's inviting smile... always a constant in the sea of faces.

Why hadn't Peach told her about this place sooner?

After putting on everything under five minutes, Rosalina looked out both ways quickly before getting out. When she looked herself in the mirror after dressing herself she thought that the dress was so revealing and would be embarrassed if anyone caught her wearing it. Luckily she had the idea of wearing her coat to cover up. What was the idea for Wario to make her put on such outfit? Is it to humiliate? Is it for fun? Rosalina planned to ask him once she reached to his office.

Wario impatiently waited for her as he wanted to see what she look like and he is desperate for her to pleasure him; just like in his fantasy. After hearing a knock from the door, he shouted for her to come in. The girl came in with an embarrass look on her face.

"Well, I put on the outfit you want me to wear…"

"Well let's see, take off that coat!" Wario demanded. Rosalina did as she was told by nodding and letting down her coat to reveal her outfit. She happens to wear a nurse costume, but it wasn't the one that normal nurses wear at hospitals as it was more of lingerie than an actual uniform. Rosalina had on a short sleeve red trimmed white dress that revealed most of her thigh and cleavage as her dress was low cut. She was also wearing a red hot 6 inch stiletto shoes with white stockings that had a red bow on top. To top it off, she was wearing a headpiece (with a red cross on it) that was sitting on top of her half up/half down hairstyle.

Wario was pleased as he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He thought that it was going to be a lot of fun.

"You look so good in that dress I got you." Wario said. Rosalina couldn't help but to blush from the comment. It's pretty much the nicest thing that Wario ever said to her. Although the outfit is too revealing, she thought that it was nice for Wario to go through a lot of trouble to get it for her.

"Now can you tell me about the deal?"

"The deal is we're going to do some role-playing together. I will play as a sick patient while you play as the nurse who will do a checkup. I will give you a bonus if you play your part well. The better you do, the better the bonus." Wario explained.

"Wait! Aren't you supposed to give my paycheck from my previous work? Because I'm not doing it, unless you give me my paycheck." Rosalina said.

"All right, fine!" Wario took out his checkbook before scribbling it while grumbling under his breath. He didn't like the Idea about paying his employee, but he needs to do so in order to get what he wants. After finishing writing her check, Wario gave the hundred coin check to Rosalina before she placed it in the pocket of her coat.

"Do you want me to go out the door before re-entering?" Rosalina asked.

"That would be great." Wario said. Rosalina exits the room and closed the door behind her before knocking again. She thought to herself that the whole thing will be easy since all she had to do is play a quick role then go home and get paid. She heard a chair being dragged on the floor from the other side of the door before hearing a muffle as a sign for her to come in. As she re-entered she could see Wario sitting on his chair in front of his desk. Rosalina was ready to act as her character as well as Wario.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good Afternoon Mr. Wario. I'm Nurse Rosalina. I will be helping you out today, so what seems to be the problem?" Wario was groaning in pain even though it sound rehearsed.

"Oh, thank god your here. It seems that I'm having some pain in my lower body and I need to know what it is." Wario moaned. Rosalina came closer to feel his forehead with her hand. She slowly moved her soft hand towards his puffy cheeks while Wario was focusing on her exposed cleavage. He really loves the feeling of her hand as it gives him comfort.

"It seems you don't have a fever. May I check your heartbeat?" Rosalina took out a stethoscope that was hanging around her neck and placed the diaphragm on the left side of Wario's chest. She then placed the ear buds in her ears to hear his heart beating. As she slowly move the diaphragm across his chest she noticed that his heart was beeping in a fast pace as if he was acting nervous or stressed out. Rosalina didn't know what cause this to happen but she thought he might have a heart attack soon.

"Well Mr. Wario it seems that your heart is beeping so fast. Tell me, when did you start feeling pain?"

"Well, I'm having weird sensations once I saw you." Wario said. Rosalina thought that Wario was joking around. Then she realized that she didn't have any other medical equipment to use. She hoped that she impressed Wario enough to end the role-play early, but she proved to be wrong as Wario just made a suggestion that changes everything.

"I may have a suggestion. Maybe you can massage the area to make the pain go away." Wario suggested.

Confused yet willing, Rosalina did so. "Alright, just let me know when I find the spot." Rosalina said while she knelt down to his leg level.

"You can start on legs." Rosalina then placed her hands on both of his legs and used her thumbs to massage the muscle. She suddenly has a feeling that something isn't right in this situation. It's like being in a gamble where she might face the consequences if she took the chance. She doesn't remember, but she thought she seen this type of checkup before. As she kept thinking to herself, Wario brought back her attention as he was addressing something.

"Move your hands toward me." Wario said. As Rosalina was massaging her way towards his inner thighs, her thoughts kept searching for answers. Wario couldn't help himself but to breathe heavily and loudly as she was about to reach his goal. He couldn't wait anymore, he wants the rush! Soon she finally got the idea when all of a sudden Wario placed her hand on his crotch. She realized that he wants to have sex with her! The Private meeting, the skimpy outfit, the whole scenario! It all makes sense to her. Rosalina pulled herself back before Wario can move her hand.

"Wait a minute! I know where this is going. I can't do this… I'm sorry but I have to go." But before Rosalina can stand up and leave, Wario placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her. Rosalina looked up to Wario to see why he was stopping her.

"I know it seems to be out of hand, but think of this; you're doing very well so far. Hell I might even consider you as Vice President of Warioware inc. Which means you'll earn half of the profits made and be able to be my partner if you continue. What do you think?" Rosalina had to think about that. She would love to earn more money and be Vice president, and the best thing is that she'll have the opportunity to be close to Wario even though he may not spend personal time with her. She's guessing that this is the only time that she'll do something like this with him. She never had sex before, but she did know how it's done thanks to secretly watching porno movies while her parents were away. She'll have to remember the techniques on how to pleasure the male in order to please Wario. After a few thoughts, she finally made up her mind.

"Oh what the hell, I'll continue." With that, Rosalina begins to rub the bulge of Wario's pants. Wario couldn't be more pleased since he was happy that the whole thing was happening. He simply just lies back in his chair and let his nurse continue the "Check-up". Deep down Rosalina was nervous as she never went this far with anyone before and she felt like another person for doing naughty things. She started to stroke his semi-erected member through his denim pants with her fingers.

"I think I finally found the problem. It seems that you're aroused and it's such a serious case." Rosalina said; who is pretending to be a nurse again.

"What should we do?" Wario asked curiously.

"Just relax and leave this to me as I am a profession when it comes to problems like this." Rosalina responded. The girl soon stopped stroking him before she had the nerve to undo Wario's pants and take out his fully erect dick. Rosalina can see the tip was swelling from all that blood flowing around down there. She was surprise that the man was really excited for her and it must have been difficult to hold himself together. The girl handled the thick organ with her hand before placing a quick kiss on tip. While being truly dripping wet and hard, she rubbed her finger at the tip while using her other hand to stroke his penis in an up-and-down motion. She could hear Wario groan in bliss and pleasure as she rubbed at the tip some more until her whole finger was now wet from her boss's little extract.

After collecting the semi fluid with her finger she placed it in her mouth to suckle on it as if she was sucking the juices of a melted Popsicle. While she continues to do her handy work, Rosalina was starting to feel turned on herself as the whole thing was giving her feelings that she never had before. As for Wario, he never knew that Rosalina had such talent to pleasure him. It was like if Rosalina knew his sensitive part of the body. Rosalina then cupped the two orbs that were located beneath the shaft and using her tongue to sample the tip, the base, and the sides. Wario loved every second of it as he was squirming in pleasure at each licks and he couldn't control his moaning and his breathings.

Then Rosalina stopped to check with Wario; who brought out a pout of disappointment.

"Nurse Rosalina… The man panted. "Place your mouth into it. I want you to feel how hot and wet I am for you." The girl let out a giggle.

"I see my plan is working. You'll be better real soon, I can guarantee it." Rosalina said while stroking him in her own pace. The girl finally took his entire cock in her warm tender mouth and started to slowly suck him. Wario placed his hand on her head and let his fingers go through her light blonde hair that felt like silk. He just loves the vibrating feeling that was surrounding his organ and having her fingers massaging his testicle. He would feel like cumming when he felt his foreskin brushing off the tip of the tongue. Wario felt the heat rising up in his body and starting to consume him. He didn't want to come yet but Rosalina was doing lustful things to his erection such as humming around it and bobbing her head and mouth with it and at the same time.

But soon he was ready to let it all out as he started to move his hips. Rosalina can sense that Wario was getting near. She took both of his legs and spread them apart. She increased his speed and sucked on it faster.

"Oh god…"Wario moaned as he closed his eyes and tilts his head back as he released his load. But Rosalina was quicker as she quickly took him out of her mouth and let him cum on her tongue and her lips. The taste didn't suit her well since it was too salty for her, she thanked god that she didn't let him cum inside her mouth otherwise it would've choked her. While tasting him, she allows the rest of it to drip on her breasts.

After he was finished, Wario lie on his chair and took a chance to catch his breath while Rosalina cleaned herself up before standing up. She didn't know what she had done and how did it happen. She thought that the dark side of her just came in and took over her body. But one thing for sure is that Wario was pleased and there are good chances for her to be Vice president and have to money. Even though the whole check up made her aroused, but she was ready to leave as she was heading out for the door. She thought that it was a good idea to stop before she will regret something.

"It looks like you're better. I think my job here is done." But once again, Wario stopped her.

"Hold it right there! We're not done yet." Rosalina widened her eyes. _"What?"_ She just had the feeling that Wario wanted more. He then grabbed on to her arm before pulling her down onto his lap. In a mere second the man roughly grabbed on to one of her boobs; bringing discomfort to Rosalina.

Wario led her to his bed, and sat her on it. "Scoot back a bit, would you? We're going to need some room."

Rosalina did so, then looked ahead of her to see the smiling man before her, sizing her up. Her earlier blend of curiosity and nervousness returned, written clearly on her face.

"I dunno, " Wario said in a mock-concerned voice. "You look a little _scared_! Maybe we're moving too fast? Do you think we should call this all off?"

"_No_!"

Rosalina composed herself after realizing she'd said that a little too loudly.

"I mean... I-I'm fine. Please, whatever you wish to share with me... I am more than willing. I have so much to thank you for already... that to deny you anything would weigh far too heavily on my conscience."

She leant forward, and took both of Wario's hands each into her own.

Wario crawled onto the bed, and sat on his heels directly in front of Rosalina. He reached around with both hands, felt around for a certain spot, then looked at Rosalina in a silent request.

Rosalina nodded after the tiniest of pauses.

Wario nodded back, and undid the clasp to Rosalina's bra, looking into her eyes the whole time. He completely removed Rosalina's bra, and the earthbound man followed with his shirt.

Her face was completely red by this point. It was hard to help; besides herself in front of her bedroom mirror on literally tens of thousands of nights, this was the very first person in the entire universe to witness her matured body so close to nude...

...and upon further study, it appeared that nature had been better to some of them than others. She actually considered being self-conscious about the difference in their endowments, but stopped short when she noticed Wario staring intently at her chest.

Before she could ask why, Wario read her mind.

"Mmmmm, I like! They definitely fit you." Wario said with a mischievous grin. "And I bet they work real well..."

"...oh!" Rosalina froze and gasped as Wario cupped her right breast in one hand, thumbing the nipple a moment later.

"I see that you're blushing earlier, I think you might have the same sickness too." Wario said. But soon the discomfort was replaced with pleasurable sensations as Wario was rubbing her breast and her nipple. Rosalina couldn't help but to groan softly.

"But luckily I know a few tricks to cure you as I'm a doctor as well." Wario then took his focus off her breast by moving his hand lower to her underwear and begin to stroke her clothed private parts. Rosalina shuddered as she can feel her boss fooling around with her vaginal lips and labia. The girl couldn't help herself but to keep gasping as she felt his fingers poking and teasing her through the thin fabric of her panties, which caused electric feelings to course through her body and a light throb to make itself known deep within her folds. After a minute of the sweet torture, she soaked her underwear thanks to Wario's fingers.

"I knew you're aroused. The whole thing spreads like a virus." Wario then took hold of her white panties and quickly pulled them down to her legs. When the panties finally reached her ankles Wario lifted them up to his face so as he could take in a deep breath of her scent before placing it in his pocket.

Rosalina's face flushed. "Two heroes who re-powered my Observatory some time ago are the bravest people I have ever known. You, however... have proven yourself the most benevolent."

"Awww, geez," said Wario. "now I _have_ to make sure I do the best job ever."

Rosalina giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

Unable to resist, Wario relented, and with a deep breath, steeled his nerves and placed his hands on Rosalina's shoulders again.

"Rosie? Close your eyes, okay?"

"All right." Her vision gone, she waited.

Suddenly, the unexpected happened as Wario took Rosalina's chin to face him before placing his lips on hers. Seconds later, Rosalina jumped a little when she felt a slick, massaging wetness on her lips. However, Wario's hands held her in place, leaving her unable to escape this new, foreign feeling.

What... what exactly was this?

Her promise was instantly forgotten, her eyes shot open, and the sight before her, while not a bad thing at all, was the last thing she'd expected.

Wario... was close. Closer than Rosalina had ever allowed anyone, right now. And she was...

"Mmmmm..."

Wait.

This was something Rosalina recognized. This was a kiss. Yes, yes! A goodnight kiss, just like the ones she vaguely remembered receiving as a child, and just like the ones she clearly remembered giving the Lumas on several occasions.

But at the same time... this wasn't. Rosalina was in deep surprise as she never thought in a million years that Wario would kiss her. She cherished it so much that she kissed him right back by moving her tongue against his. Although his breath tasted like garlic, she could've care less.

Rosalina's kisses were quick and fleeting; a momentary reminder of affection. The one Wario was giving her-and still giving her, even now-communicated something much deeper. Much more intense.

And something, Rosalina was surprised to realize... that intrigued her.

"Ahh... ohh..."

The longer this went on, the more her mouth found itself caressed on all sides by Wario's lips and tongue... the hotter her face felt... and the more she was able to appreciate just what was happening.

While this was going on, Wario took the chance to undo the sash to Rosalina's outfit. Once opened, the front of the dress fell open to both sides, revealing a small amount of the spacefarer's bare body, fully naked.

Indeed, where Rosalina's kisses were tender, she found Wario's to be entirely energetic. Where Rosalina's kisses were feather light, sometimes barely brushing against her, there was no time she was not fully aware of Wario's presence, no time she didn't feel Wario's lips hotly pressing against her own, along with the rest of her body in kind.

Far more so than with herself, Wario was in control of this kiss, and it was all Rosalina could do just to ride things out. None of this was unwelcome; simply overwhelming in sensation, warmth, even smell.

She'd just gotten used to Wario's technique when Wario decided to make things more interesting. His tongue moved insistently between Rosalina's lips, and Rosalina, acting purely on reflex, parted them to allow it access... just before she realized what she'd just done.

She gave a sharp moan of surprise... and then a slower one of delight as Wario's tongue swirled and played to it's heart's content inside Rosalina's mouth. She was being seductively tickled from the inside; a shudder rippled through her as she clenched Wario's arms lightly for support.

It wasn't until _Wario_ was satisfied that he let go of Rosalina, leaving the latter literally breathless.

"Heh heh," said Wario, blowing imaginary smoke off of his index finger. "Still got it."

"Oh... oh, _my_, Wario, you..." Rosalina held her chest, gasping in awe. "...you were so very _right_. That was an experience I won't soon forget. Thank you..."

"You," Wario said, beaming at Rosalina, "you're not too bad, sister! You're..." He licked his lips. "...sweet, to say the least. Sweet enough for me to want to keep going with this. If you're willing."

Rosalina blushed and nodded. "I... I think I am..."

"Then I say we get started."

Rosalina smiled. "I look forward to it..."

"...my special one."

Wario smiled warmly at the name, by now a shared message between just the two of them. As she witnessed her host mount the bed and crawl to the side of her, Rosalina exhaled in relaxation, opening herself to whatever he might try. When she felt two big, soft hands sliding over her bare skin, caressing her thighs, her torso, her face... she knew she had made the right decision by giving him her trust.

And then the kisses began again. Oh, the_ kisses_. Her breath fluttered, and her body squirmed as she felt them everywhere. She was learning quickly that Wario's mouth was one of his greatest features, whether for uttering royal speeches, whispering words of comfort... or other, seldom seen uses.

She looked to the side, saw-and felt-Wario's kissing a trail from just below her breasts, lower to her hips, and-oh my!-even lower still, heading towards her thighs. Warm, wet lips and tongue tickled and massaged her everywhere they could, sending shocks of pleasure through Rosalina's body, enough so that she hardly noticed that Wario was already pressing into to her, velvet skin rubbing against her, cuddling her tightly, tonguing and nibbling away at her neck...

Leaving the breast it had been tending to, Wario slid his right hand down the length of Rosalina's body... caressing her torso, tickling her tummy, darting past her hips, and stopping at the one perfect spot. He rubbed one finger over them, being not surprised in the least when it gathered moisture. As much attention as he'd been giving her already, Rosalina had certainly been wet for quite some time. Wondering how much he could help things along, Wario rubbed the spot a bit more firmly this time, and for a bit longer.

When he saw Rosalina react with brand new moans and a stiffening of her whole body, Wario simply smiled.

He rubbed, ground, and swirled his finger around that area, relishing his comrade's obvious appreciation of every single action; moans that grew higher in pitch; the undulation of her body under Wario's expert attentions.

Wario then slipped his fingers to part her vaginal lips and slowly massage her pearl while using the kiss as a distraction.

The girl moaned as she was felt her clitoris being flicked and slightly pulled. She would love for Wario to make her feel good as much as she made him feel good earlier. The girl tried to spread her legs open to let Wario have enough space to touch. The man gladly accepted her invitation by placing his middle finger in her vagina. While Wario was searching for her sweet spot he was determined to find out if she was a virgin. He got his answer when he found her hymen that was being attached. He lightly tapped on it to check if it was easily breakable before he searched some more. It didn't take him long before he finally found her G-Spot.

His actions left Rosalina a quivering mass of delight, her emotions rippling from the inside outward. It... it was one thing to know, in her heart of hearts, that she played an important role in the universe's upkeep... but at last, to be truly _appreciated_ for it... to actually have someone know and_ thank _her for it...!

It was a bond she could respect, if she could focus on any of her thoughts at the moment. Instead, she could only moan more as her nipples hardened, and new, interesting, wonderful, exciting lustful sensations rippled across her body, over and over, until their novelty subsided, and she could finally ride their waves.

For a short time, Wario stopped his actions completely, and took one last serene full-view look at his guest.

Wario could soon sense Rosalina getting used to the feelings... her breathing slowed back to a normal pace... the sounds coming from her mouth were less startled ecstatic moans, and more satisfied sighs. This was a good thing, but it was far too soon for his tastes. It looked as if his guest was finally ready.

"...and without question... I shall show my love."

Rosalina groan huskily and shudder with delight as Wario was pumping her little hole with his middle finger while using his thumb to coax her little pearl to bud. The poor girl couldn't focus any longer as pulled away from him to catch her breath. Wario looked up to Rosalina's flushed face as she held onto Wario for her dear life and kept her eyes closed as she uttered a series of throaty whines and moans. Without her knowing it, she began to buck her hips against his hand as she could feel her orgasm fast approaching and he could feel it as well. Soon she finally had enough after Wario gave out a few hard rubs to her sweet spot as she threw her head up and locked up her body. Rosalina finally climaxed, the girl let out a deep moan as her vagina was pulsing and her juices was spilling all over his hand as her body went taut.

As her body finally began to relax after seconds of breakdown, she leaned against her boss as she rested her head on his shoulder as she took this time to catch her breath. While Rosalina relaxed, Wario took his hand out of her and took a good look at his hand before letting out a hearty laugh.

"My examination was a success!" Wario then took a big lick from his hand and collected all the juices with his tongue. It was the sweetest thing that ever tasted just like his favorite desserts. After cleaning up the mess he made, Wario helped Rosalina off his bed and pushed her to the floor. The girl stared up to him as she was curious about what he'll do next. She had to brace herself.

Then Wario came up to Rosalina before he kneeled between her legs. Rosalina was starting to feel butterflies in her stomach as she got the idea that Wario will take her virginity away from her. She was scared that the whole thing will be painful since his cock was thick and her vagina is somewhat small. Wario could sense the girl's fears.

"Although you did take care of me earlier, but your help wasn't strong enough. So I've decided to try a new way to cure us." Wario said while rubbing her thighs. Just as Rosalina thought, Wario wanted more. Rosalina propped herself up on her elbows to see Wario taking his own cock in his hand and stroke himself. As she witnessed his penis getting erect once again, her heart was getting faster as she felt she wasn't prepared for this. The girl laid herself back down and looks at the ceiling to calm her down. Suddenly she felt Wario took hold of her legs and spread them before he goes into her pussy. Her world melted as _something_-warm and slippery-rolled across the entire junction of her thighs. Within seconds, she knew what it was... and she almost fainted on the spot. Then, in a rough spiral, Wario swirled his dick, working his way inward... As Wario was getting deeper, she can feel her walls stretching from his welcoming member. Once he had reached towards her hymen, Wario placed both of his hands on her hips before sharply thrust forward and took her virginity permanently.


End file.
